


Home

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is awakened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> 29 of 31.

Marcus never knew if Susan loved him or not. She had been dead many years by the time he awakened. They all were. Even Delenn. He read all he could find, weeping with new sorrow at deaths so long past that few even recognized the names. 

When he finished his crying, he flew to Minbar. The Anla’shok temple was still there. He entered and was met by a Minbari man who was the spitting image of Delenn. He bowed to Marcus. 

“Grandmother said you would come. We welcome you home, Ranger Cole.” 

Marcus bowed, glad to be home at last.


End file.
